


Red Eyes, Green Eyes

by Swampofsaddness



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Moosley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Crowley have been together for three years, sometimes you need to find yourself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes, Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts).



> A/U I stole Norman from Walking Dead. Crowley still King of Hell but Dean and Sam are not hunters.

“Cas I don’t think he knows I even around anymore.” Sam took a sip of his tea playing with the wine bottle. He surveyed all that he did for his boyfriend Crowley. Dinner, wine and a rose covered bed.  
“Well if you aren’t going to use all this, can Cas and I have the room for the night?” His brother asked holding Cas, his husband’s, hand.  
Sam’s phone rang and he jumped. “Hello, baby.” He suddenly got excited, maybe Crowley remembered and was going to celebrate their 3 year anniversary together.  
“Sam I’m heading over to Kelly’s. I have a very important meeting with the Crossroads demons.” He said flatly.  
“I can come, if you like?” Maybe after the meeting.  
“Fine, but I’m going to be very busy. 8:00.” He hung up the phone.  
“I love you.”  
“Busy again, huh?” Dean said.  
“Yeah you know he probably just forgot. You know King of Hell”  
“Dude, that’s so weird. My brother consort to the King of Hell.”  
“Is it as weird as being married to an angel?”  
“Touché” Dean sighed “You know maybe it’s time to move on. Come on Sam he hardly has time for you anymore. You live together and yet you two couldn’t be more distant from one another.”  
For a second Sam thought about his life with Crowley. Meeting at a bar and confessing how much they loved each other even though they knew each other for about 4 hours. The way Crowley used to treat him like a prince. Showing up at work with roses on Valentine’s Day. Sam used to be the most important thing in his life, used to be.  
“Yeah, well, I’ve got to go.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sam entered the bar wearing a great pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt. He spotted Crowley at a table surrounded by Crossroads demons. Crowley looked stressed. “Great” Sam thought.  
He walked over to the table and stood next to Crowley who was talking away. Sam put a hand his shoulder but Crowley kept talking. “”Hi” Sam said as he went down to kiss him. Crowley waved him off.  
“Whatever, I’ll be over at the bar.” Putting his hand in his pockets he stalked to the bar and asked for a beer.  
“3 fucking years!” Sam mumbled to himself. “Happy Anniversary.”  
“Bad night?” A man said as he sat beside Sam. “You get blown off?”  
Sam uses his beer to point out Crowley. “My boyfriend is busy.”  
“He should not be letting someone like you out all by yourself. Someone else could scoop you up.”  
“Yeah, who?”  
“Me”  
The two men drunk for an hour. Crowley noticed that Sam was talking to another man but shook his head and got back to work.  
“Let’s get outta here.” Norman said.  
Sam looked at Crowley who was busy fighting with a demon and then back at Norman.  
“Yeah.”  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sam and Norman arrived at Norman’s Penthouse. Sam hadn’t seen so much opulence since his Mansion that he and Crowley shared.  
“Wow, man, nice digs.”  
“Love it here. Want a drink?” Norman went over to the bar and started to pour some whiskey.  
Sam was nervous. He only knew Crowley for years. He hardly remembered anyone before that.  
“So what do you do?”  
They moved to the couch.  
“I’m on a T.V. show. The Walking Dead. Do you watch it?”  
“No, I’m sorry, I don’t watch T.V. much. I like to read.”  
“So you’re a nerd. Love it. Why don’t you sit closer to me?”  
“I don’t know, you know I’m kind of in a relationship.”  
“I won’t bite. If he wanted to be with you he’d be here right now.” Sam started to shift, so Norman moved to him and started to run a hand up his leg. He moved in to kiss Sam. Sam hesitated but leaned into the kiss. They came up for air. “You’re so beautiful, your boyfriend’s an ass to let you out of his sight.”  
Norman started to unbutton his shirt and took it off. Sam swallowed. Norman was good looking and he need to be touched so badly. He and Crowley hadn’t had sex in almost three months. It was nice that someone wanted him again. Sam took off his shirt and the two met in a passionate kiss. Hands roaming over Norman’s tattoos. Norman sucked at his neck and Sam closed his eyes. Norman unbuttoned Sam’s pants. “Let me make your feel so good that you never want to go back to your boyfriend.”   
Norman took Sam’s hardened cock out and started to stroke him slowly. Norman got on his knees in front of him and took Sam’s cock in his mouth. “Crowley, please.”  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Crowley was busy arguing the finer points of scoring a deal when he heard Sam in his head. “Crowley, please.” He looked up to the bar and saw that Sam and the man he was talking to were gone. Fuck.  
“Everybody go!” Crowley yelled so loud that the demons coward in fear and disappeared.  
Crowley disappeared and reappeared to a scene that broke his non-existent heart. Sam was on the couch, no shirt, with his head back and eyes closed enjoying a blow job. Crowley waited to say something. He just watched. It was at that moment he realized how truly horrible he had treated Sam in the last three months. Ignoring him and treating him like he was nothing. Why wouldn’t he leave? Crowley wanted to cry. He loved Sam so much. Sam was always there for him. When he was angry, lost and disheartened. He would do anything to get him back.  
“Am I interrupting something?” Sam jolted up and Norman fell backwards looking at the man.  
“Crowley?” they both said in unison.  
“You know him?” Sam said  
Norman got to his feet. “Yeah..uhh..he’s the demon I sold my soul to.”  
“How are you doing Norman? I see you like to play with the King’s things.”  
Norman ran to him and fell to his knees. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”  
“Bullshit” Crowley bellowed. They both jumped. “Well I am a man of integrity, but just this once I am going to call in your chips early.”  
“No, I have eight more years!”  
Crowley moved his hand and snapped the man gone. “Had”  
Sam was getting his shirt on. He was angry and embarrassed. He just didn’t want to see Crowley right know.  
“Sam.” Crowley begged.  
“No, I don’t want to talk to you right now!! You are such a fucking asshole! Three fucking years! You could’ve given a shit about the last couple of months! It’s our anniversary!! I had everything planned!” Sam put his shirt on. “You know what fuck you, I’m done!!”  
Sam tried to walk past him. Crowley put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly “Show me”  
“What!?”  
“Show me what you had planned.”  
“No, I’ll stay at my brother’s. I’ll get my stuff tomorrow.” Sam was trying and failing at opening the door.  
“Please.” Crowley walked up behind him and hugged him “Show me.”  
“Fine, than I’m going.”  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They appeared at the penthouse Sam had decorated just for Crowley. Crowley’s eyes watered when he saw the cold dinner the wine and the bed full of roses. “Sam?”  
“What?”  
“You did this for me?”  
“Who else? You know what, fuck it!!” Sam started to throw everting that he could. His heart hurt so bad, his soul was on fire. Crowley never seen him this angry. Sam is a kind soul. He was a Vet that took care of animals again for the second time his heart broke. Sam looked at Crowley who was just standing there with tears in his eyes that surprised even him, he had never cried.  
Sam approached Crowley and he stood his ground Sam would never hurt him. “Why aren’t you angry!! Huh?!? I just had some dude sucking my dick and you do nothing but cry! Why do you do this to me huh! I love you!!! Aren’t you angry!!” He started to push Crowley “Huh, huh”  
“Stop Sam.”  
“What are you going to do? Not touch me? Well you are good at that!” Then Sam pushed Crowley to the wall. “I thought you were different than anyone else! That’s what I get falling in love with a demon!”  
Suddenly Crowley got angry. Sam had always told him that he was more than just a demon. That no matter who he was he was worth something to him and never in three years had Sam called him a demon. Crowley’s eyes turned red. Sam stood his ground. “What are you going to do demon?”  
Crowley used his powers to bring Sam to his knees. He approached him and made Sam look up at him. His face softened. “It’s enough! Did you feel your feels?”  
“Fuck you!”  
Crowley got to his knees and kissed Sam harder than he ever has. When it was over they were gasping for air. Crowley put his forehead against Sam’s and Sam broke. “I love you so much.” He looked into Crowley’s eyes and saw love there. “I’m so sorry.” He cried on Crowley’s shoulder.  
“I know love, it’s my fault.” He got Sam to his feet. “Come.”  
They walked to the bed. Crowley held him as he cried.  
“Do you hate me?”  
“Never.”  
“Why?”  
Crowley lifted his chin. “I love you so much Sam, I forget sometimes how great you are. I got so mixed up with work and abandoned you. You don’t deserve that.”  
“I missed your touch, your kisses, you.” Crowley kissed his tears away. “I’m so sorry.”  
“We’ll talk later. I need you so bad right now!”  
“Please?”  
“Let me take care of you”   
Crowley laid Sam down and started to take off his clothes and leaned in to take off Sam’s. Sam was still crying and Crowley touched his check and Sam nodded “Yes.”  
“Let me love you and let yourself love me again.”  
Crowley kissed him hard and moved down to his neck. He kissed his way to his chest and stopped at his heart. He kissed it reverently. “Let me have this again.”  
“Always and forever.”  
Crowley kissed down his stomach worshipping his body. When he got to his cock it was hard and waiting for him, Crowley stroked him softly.  
“Baby, make love to me.” Sam moaned.  
“Anything.”  
Crowley got the lube that Sam had brought for tonight. Kneeling above him he stroked his cock and covered himself. He leaned down and kissed Sam tenderly as he entered him. Crowley’s breath caught in his throat. I had been way to long. Sam thrusted his head back as Crowley fully entered him. It was like their first time. Crowley moved in and out of him and Sam met his pace.  
Crowley looked in to his eyes. “See Sam. I love you so much.” He whispered in his ear. “Love you so much. I’ll never love another. Please don’t leave me.” Crowley started to thrust in desperation as if he would stop Sam would disappear.  
Sam grabbed his face. “Baby slow down. I’m right here. I’ll never hurt you again.”  
“Never?”  
“Never.”  
They were close. It had always been like this, bonded. Crowley had imprinted on Sam’s soul. They always came together. But this time was different Crowley was having trouble getting there. His forehead was on Sam’s shoulder and he was moaning he tried to go faster, rutting in Sam.  
Sam whispered in Crowley’s ear “Together baby. Come with me. I love you!”  
Same held him tight. The movement of Crowley’s body over Sam’s stroked his cock and the dam broke.  
They moaned in unison coming hard and fast, almost painful. They rode it out together. When they came back to themselves they laid together Crowley still in him. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling.  
Sam moved first and Crowley whined.  
“It’s ok baby. I’m going to make sure that we will never be apart again.” Still holding Crowley, Sam opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a box.  
Crowley was almost asleep. Sam touched his shoulder. “Love, look at me.”  
Crowley raised from him and looked at the box in his hand.   
“I got this for you my love.”  
Crowley rolled off of Sam. “What’s this?”  
“Happy Anniversary! Will you marry me?”  
Crowley looked at the ring and inside it said ‘Crowley, you own my heart and soul.’ Crowley smiled. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do like Norman but Mark is way better. Can you imagine in real life Sam, Crowley and Daryl together? Hope you liked it!!


End file.
